Manuka honey is the natural honey which is produced by bees which gather nectar from manuka bush (Leptospermum scoparium) growing throughout New Zealand. This species is also found in Australia, where the honey is known under different names, such as Jellybush honey. It contains constituent actives that exhibit stability in the presence of heat, light, gastric juice, enzyme, etc. It has been reported that manuka honey inhibits the growth of Staphylococcus aureus, Helicobacter pylori, and Escherichia coli, etc. J. Roy. Soc. Med. 1994; 87:9-12.
Identification of the antimicrobial constituent(s) present in manuka honey has been difficult, and it has been referred to as “Unique Manuka Factor” or non-peroxide activity (NPA). This is the anti-bacterial activity which exists in manuka honey in addition to the unstable anti-bacterial activity reported in all honeys that is believed to be due to hydrogen peroxide. Recently, it has been reported that methylglyoxal is the dominant manuka-specific antibacterial constituent, Mol. Nutr. Food Res. 2008 April; 52(4) 483-489.
Methylglyoxal has been suggested as an effective antimicrobial ingredient of water-soluble detachment solution for washing or industrial use disinfectants comprising food additives or internal agent ingredients, Unexamined publication JP2008-7408 and Unexamined publication JPH8-239693.
It has been reported that naturally produced methylglyoxal is contained in dairy products and fermented products like beer and wine at the concentration of 3 to 11 mg/kg, in roasted coffee at the concentration of 23 to 47 mg/kg, and in manuka honey at concentrations of 38 to 761 mg/kg.
Therefore, with this high antimicrobial activity, there has been an expectation that manuka honey can be used for the treatment of skin and wound infections caused by Staphylococcus aureus by topical application, or for the treatment of duodenal ulcer, gastric ulcer, gastric cancer and so on caused by Helicobacter pylori, through ingestion. However, for manuka honey to be effective, frequent application or ingestion is necessary. For these and other applications it would be desirable to have products and compositions in which the antimicrobial activity is maintained, preferably for long durations.
Accordingly, there is a need for antimicrobial compositions, including those suitable for use in the treatment of a variety of diseases and disorders in which microbial activity is associated or implicated, and those suitable for use in controlling microbial populations, which are able to support the maintenance of antimicrobial activity or augment antimicrobial activity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide antimicrobial compositions, including stable antimicrobial compositions, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.